Who do you love more?
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Itachi loves Madara and Kisame equally but when Kisame decides to get out of the love triangle by breaking up with him, he really does have to choose who he loves more. Kisaita and Madaita


"Itachi

"Itachi." Both Madara and Kisame said simultaneously. I turned around and found them both leaning against opposites sides of the wall and looking at me with lust in their eyes. I love them both but the only problem is that I don't know which one I love more, luckily, they don't care. There's only one way to respond to what they said, say only one of their names. The name I say is the one I spend time with for the day.

"Yes Kisa?" I asked. Kisame smiled. He walked towards me and kissed me while Madara left the room, defeated. We sat down on the couch and Kisame went to kiss me again but he pulled away. " . . .?"

"Itachi, I'm glad you chose me because there's something I need to tell you." He said, not really smiling anymore. I nodded my head, giving him the response 'okay.' We both sat down on the couch. "Things have been going great and all but . . . I'm getting jealous of Madara as in I think you love him more. I know you chose me today but . . . I can't take the feeling of being only half loved. Do you know what I mean?" My eyes widened. What?! Is he trying . . . no!! He can't!! I slowly nodded even though I did not want to. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Have Madara, I'm out." He said, getting off of the couch. He then left the room without saying anymore. The silence in the room didn't help me succumb it just left me alone with my thoughts.

He just . . . broke up with me. The door opened and in came Madara. "What's wrong? I just saw Kisame leave the room without you." He asked, seating himself next to me. He wrapped a reassuring arm around me.

"He gave up. He wants me to be with just one and that's you." I replied, looking at the ground. Although I could not see his face, I knew Madara was smiling. He had me all to himself.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed into the couch with Madara on top of me. "It's just you and me now." I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to be loved right now. He kissed my neck and I quickly moved my head away. He looked into my eyes. "What is it?" He asked. I pushed him off and sat back up.

"I . . . don't want love right now." I replied. His eyebrow went up.

". . . Itachi . . . did you love Kisame more than me?" He asked. I shook my head and told him that I loved them each equally. He shrugged and then walked out of the room. As he left, he said, "Okay but if you ever need my love, just come to my room."

I could really use a nice cuddle from Kisame right now . . . oh, right. He wouldn't want to do that, not with me at least. I hugged a pillow that was on the couch and stared off, thinking about Kisame.

The door opened again and Pein walked in. "Good. I found you. I have an assignment for you and Kisame," He said, holding out a file about the mission, "speaking of Kisame, where is he?" I looked away and frowned.

"I don't know." I responded, half whispering. Pein nodded his head.

"See to it that he sees the file before you two leave. I expect the man to be dead and you to be back by tomorrow." He instructed. Once again a person left. I got up off of the couch. Might as well start the search for . . . Kisame.

The first place I looked was his and my room. There he was. He looked at me but he didn't smile like he usually did whenever he saw me. When I walked in, I held up the folder with the info about the mission. I handed it to him and he looked it over. He got up from the bed and grabbed his Samehada. "Let's go." He stated, handing the folder back to me.

The village hidden in the grass wasn't so far from where we were. Probably only an 8 hour walk, that's shorter than the other trips we would make for other missions. It's two in the afternoon so we would probably get there and then rest overnight at an inn.

An hour after walking, my feet began to hurt. I would ask if Kisame would just give me a piggy back ride there but he wouldn't do that, he doesn't want to love me. Hmph. Who needs him anyways? I sighed inwardly, I know I need him.

Another hour passed and it seemed like an eternity. I'm walking behind Kisame and not once has he looked behind his back to see if I was still there or if I was still okay. I felt like getting trapped in something just to get him to at least look at me. Suddenly I spotted two boulders side by side, with a bit of room towards the bottom to get someone's foot stuck. Hm . . . wait! NO! That's such a ridiculous idea, no one would do it!!

There I was a few seconds later, stuck in the rock. "Kisame!" I said. Kisame turned and then stopped. "I'm stuck!"

"I can see that." He said, walking back towards me. He crouched down and looked where my foot was stuck. He looked at me skeptically and asked, "How the heck did you manage to get yourself stuck?" I could've answered like 'If you would've paid some attention to me then you would have known' but I just looked to my side and replied.

"I don't know. I was just walking and then I got stuck."

"Itachi . . . these boulders are at least 5 feet from the line we were walking in. I don't believe that." He said. Getting up, he sighed. "Whatever the case, I can get you out easily." He's going to have to touch me to get me out. Once touched you can't resist. Okay, maybe that doesn't make any sense but who cares, it's my thoughts.

Instead of pulling my foot out of the crevasse, he just pushed the two boulders apart with ease. I love that he's so strong and muscular. As I stared dreamingly at 'my hero' he had an annoyed face. "Itachi, look, I can't go back to you. Plus, you're happy with Madara so don't use foolish plans such as this one."

Luckily for me, I can keep a straight face no matter what and I can scare anybody. My eyes turned crimson and I glared at Kisame. "I didn't do it on purpose." I said so believably. Kisame was unaffected so he returned to walking. "Hey! Wait for me!" I said, my sharingan fading away as I tried to catch up to him.

Now I walked beside him. I occasionally looked up at him but he didn't return the gaze, which just made me pissed. About an hour later it was around 6 so Kisame stopped and asked if I was hungry. I said yes because one, I was hungry; and two, we could eat at somewhere uitogether/i/u.

We made our way into a nearby village. People didn't think it was weird that we were dressed in cloaks; they didn't really pay much attention to us. This was the first place where that didn't happen.

Into a small building we walked. The place wasn't very pleasant but it wasn't the worst place we have eaten at. We sat down at a table, seated across from each other, and instantly a waiter came by. He had green eyes and shoulder length, jet-black hair, not bad looking in my opinion. We both ordered tea and a sandwich. "How much will that be?" I asked. He looked at me with an interested look.

"Free if I get to kiss you." He said. The boy is gay . . . well, he is either gay or bi, I couldn't tell. Whatever he was, a kiss wouldn't really be a problem. It's just one kiss and that's it. I nodded.

"Okay." I replied. The boy smirked and Kisame sighed. The room was empty except for Kisame, me, and the people working at the establishment so I expected to just be kissed here. But no, he pulled me by the arm into the bathroom. He does more than just kiss me and he gets tortured to death.

Pushing me softly against the wall, he put one hand on my back and the other was pulling my face closer as he kissed me. He kissed and kissed me until I told him to stop when his hand began going into my pants. He stopped like he was told. We both left like nothing had happened but he was beaming like a little boy who had got what he wanted for Christmas. Weird analogy but that's how he was. I sat back down across from Kisame who was practically glaring at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He responded.

After we ate our free lunch, we left the village. The guy I had made out with told me to visit sometime before I left and kissed me on the cheek. As soon as we got within a mile radius of the town, Kisame stopped. "What was that?" He asked, sounding rather pissed.

"What was what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't care whether or not you love somebody, just as long as you get whatever you want."

"What the heck Kisame? It was just one kiss!"

"It seemed like more, he pulled you into the bathroom instead of just kissing you out there. There was virtually no one else in that room!"

"Well maybe he thought that you were my lover!"

"How could he think that? He asked for a kiss right in front of my face!"

". . . It really bothered you that much?"

"What?! N-no!! I'm just saying that you could at least have some decency to not kiss whoever comes walking by!"

iSLAP!!/i

A purplish mark made its way unto Kisame's right cheek. Yes, I slapped him. He should've have said that. I don't kiss whoever walks by; he shouldn't even think that I of all people would do that!! He didn't say a word and he didn't hit me back. He just started walking again. The argument was over. No longer would we talk about this subject.

As we walked, I began to regret what I had done more and more. He was just concerned. I mean, I did let some random guy kiss me and it was like it was right in front of him. I would feel jealous somewhat if someone I loved kissed someone that he didn't know right in front of me. Wait . . . Kisame's still jealous when I kiss another guy? So he does still love me!! I looked over at him, seeing that the mark was still there. Okay, maybe he doesn't love me . . . not anymore anyways.

We both stopped abruptly. A huge pond of quicksand was in front of us. Where it came from was beyond me, why would there be so much quick sand in the middle of a forest? Kisame began walking in it, getting his feet and shoes wet with the sand. There was no way I would walk in this stuff. Never. "K-Kisame . . ." I muttered shyly. He, surprisingly, looked back at me.

"What?"

"I . . . I don't want to walk in this . . . I'll get all dirty." I said. Kisame sighed.

"Look if this is a plan to get me to hold you, forget it. I'm not going to. I told you, I'm not going to deal with this." He said. I looked to the side and blushed.

"For once, it's not. I can't walk through this stuff." I said. Suddenly, strong hands lifted me up after pulling off my cloak. Kisame set me on his shoulder and hung my cloak over his other shoulder. I must be really small to fit on his shoulder. He walked through the quicksand with ease. I had grasped onto his head so I wouldn't fall into that goop. When he got to the end, I let go. bBad idea./b I fell backwards into the sand. It got all over my backside. bIt got into my uhair./u/b Feeling myself sinking into this stuff, I struggled. Once again, bad idea; I began to sink in quicker. Kisame quickly pulled me out before I could go down any lower. "Good going." He snickered. I glared at him.

"We have to stop somewhere, this stuff got into my hair."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you care so much about how you look," He said, rolling his eyes, "there aren't any villages near here, unless you want to walk for an hour to go back to that other village. Of course, that stuff will probably harden in you hair." I panicked. I didn't want this stuff to harden in my hair!! It would ruin it!!

"Where's a river?!" I asked frantically. Kisame smirked.

"Luckily for you there's one not too far from here." He replied. I jumped up to the top of a tree to get a better look. Kisame followed. I spotted a river and began to dart towards it, jumping from tree to tree. Kisame followed behind, giggling. It wasn't funny!!

I washed my hair out thoroughly, making sure to get every single grain of sand out of my hair. After I washed it, Kisame asked, "What are you going to do about your clothes?" That was a good question. The back had that stupid quick sand all over it.

I had to say it. "I could just walk around in my boxers." He glared at me.

"Keep your pants on."

"You know you want to see me like that."

"I do not!"

"You already have seen me in only that though."

"Itachi!" He sounded angry for real that time. I stopped. I know he doesn't want me anymore. I've got to stop trying to get him back. I really do.

I started taking off my shirt. He stared angrily at me. "Itachi." He said. I took off my shirt and ignored him. I could wash my clothes in the river and just wrap my cloak around me as they dry. I went to pull my pant off but he stopped me. "Itachi, why are you undressing?" He asked. I could tell he was blushing right now.

"I'm going to wash my clothes. We can put them on your Samehada to dry and I can just wear my cloak. Problem solved." I revealed my plan. He nodded his head. I pulled my pants off and started to scrub them in the water. It was easy to get it off of my clothes. Why couldn't it be that easy for my hair? After washing them, I put them on Kisame's Samehada. I put my cloak on quickly afterwards. There was a breeze and it was cold. I wish Kisame still was with me, he would've cuddled with me, hugging me tightly so I wouldn't be cold.

We continued walking. We got to the village later and decided to sleep over night, no use of fighting if we were tired. We needed to keep out senses keen. Kisame was the one to get the room tonight. When we got into the room I saw that it had uone bed/u. "Damn. I told the woman there a two bedroom room. I'm going to go down there and ask for a different one." He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," I said, tugging on his cloak, "it isn't so bad, unless you can't stand to sleep with me in the same bed." He sighed and then began walking back into the room. I knew he didn't mind, we share a room back at the hideout so it isn't different than here. I sat on the bed and noticed why he didn't like it. It was a bit . . . small. I got back up. "I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind." I said, taking off my cloak. He nodded his head and then handed me my clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I undressed fully and then stepped inside of the shower. I turned on the warm water. I let out a sigh of relief. The events in the day were so stressful. The whole time in the shower I kept thinking about what I should do about the situation with Kisame. I want him back but he doesn't want me anymore. There has to be a way to make him come back.

After the shower, I laid in the bed beside Kisame. We both turned to look at each other. It seemed like he wanted to talk about something too. "What?" He asked.

"Kisame . . ." I said, scooting a bit closer to him. He seemed repulsed. He got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Stay in here." He said, walking into the bathroom. I heard the water began to run soon after he entered. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes which began to water. This is going to be the longest night of my life.

When Kisame got out of the shower, I pulled the covers over my head, it was a childish thing for me to do but at least I couldn't see him. Kisame laid next to me and pulled the blanket off of me. "What?" He asked.

"You should know." I said, turning away from him. I heard a big sigh from him.

"Itachi . . . you know why I can't." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off. I could hear him getting closer to me. "Itachi, I'll come back to you," he didn't finish his sentence and I had already turned back to face him, "if you tell me that you love me more than Madara. It's either him or me. I'm serious." My eyes began to water. He knew the answer and he knows that I love them each equally.

"Kisame, you don't know how hard it is for me to decide. I love you both equally. I can't just say that I love one more than the other. You know the answer to your question! Why do you even ask?"

"Because I want a solid answer and I do want to come back to you. I love you Itachi."

"Kisame, that doesn't make any sense! How can I possibly have a solid answer from thinking about it for only one day? It's going to take longer than that!"

"How long? I'm willing to wait as long as you want," He pulled me closer to him, "just as long as you're going to choose me." I felt my cheeks heating up. He kissed me on my forehead. "Itachi, I can't stand seeing you kissing any other man than me. I guess I'm kind of selfish that I want you all to myself. But you have to understand that when I see you kissing someone else it makes me feel like I'm not enough for you, that I'm not giving enough. I'm giving all the love I can to you! I know I'm giving more than Madara because almost every time you're with him, it just always ends up with you two in bed! Sleeping together isn't love! He . . . oh just forget about it." He let go of me and turned away. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Kisame . . ." I whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore because it's just getting me more and more frustrated. I feel like I want to kill someone. Unless you've made a decision, stay off of the topic."

"Kisame."

"Itachi!" He yelled angrily. More tears came. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the others but they kept coming. I didn't know Kisame felt that way and . . . he's never raised his voice to me, not once in the whole time I've known him. Suddenly he turned back to face me and had a shocked look on his face. He started to wipe the tears from my face and began trying to calm me, "Sh . . . it's alright Itachi. Don't cry. I'm sorry for raising my voice. Please . . . don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me and I began to cry harder. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I guess all the frustration and sadness just caught up to me and is coming out now. Kisame not wanting to love me, him being frustrated with me, me feeling alone . . . that all contributed to it. "I didn't mean to make you cry Ita." He began to stroke my hair. The tears started to come slower and then I stopped crying. He pulled away and wiped the last tear away from my eye. He then kissed me.

"Kisame . . . I-if it'll bring you back to me . . . I-I'll choose . . . now. Tonight." I said. We both sat up and I made a hand sign, it was a way to be in contact with Madara. A few minutes later, Madara came.

"What is it Itachi?" He asked, sitting next to me. He brushed my bangs away from my eyes. "You were crying . . ." He said, caressing my cheek. I knew Kisame was glaring at him at this point.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me more, pushing me back and back. I was soon almost lying down and he was almost on top of me. Kisame was right. It always ends up in-

My thoughts were interrupted by Kisame pushing Madara off of me. "Stop it." He said, glaring at Madara. Madara returned the glare.

"You don't want him anymore; I'm his only love now! Don't act like he's only yours because he's not! He's bmine/b." Madara argued.

"He wants to be comforted and you're over there about to get him undressed!"

"I am not!! I'm trying to make him feel better! I wasn't the one that broke his heart! I didn't make him cry! I didn't make him feel so alone! I didn't ignore him! And I sure as hell didn't tell him that I didn't love him anymore!!" Madara raised his voice a bit. Kisame looked away. Madara kissed me. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I just wanted you in bed. That you were only cute when you were naked." I began to blush but I felt sad because now Kisame was depressed, blaming himself for making me cry.

Madara gave me hug but I kept on staring at Kisame. I felt worse and worse as I gazed at him. Madara pulled my face to look at him. I moved my face back. "Itachi?" Madara asked. I pulled away from Madara's hug and wrapped my arms around Kisame. Madara was glaring at me, I knew it. "Itachi, look, forget about Kisame. Just leave him there. C'mon, why don't we just go back to the hideout? I'll get Pein to take you off of this mission. You and I can just spend time together." Madara suggested. I shook my head and went around Kisame to sit in his lap. He looked down at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Go to him." He stated. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Itachi, I don't want to hurt you. Being with me will be torture. You'll be happy with Madara. Forget about what I said before, he's the guy you want." I kissed his lips.

"He's not what I want. I want you." He looked at me and half smiled. The sound of the door slamming didn't alarm me, I expected it. Madara couldn't stand not having what he wanted. Plus, he doesn't like seeing me with Kisame. He told me that countless times before.

"Why me? I . . . I made you cry. I made you feel-"

"I picked you because I love you! You didn't make me cry! It was the thought of not being with you that made me cry."

"But Madara-"

"But Madara doesn't care about me! He just changed his intentions to make me think that he was the right one. Kisame, I love you! I've told you that numerous times before. I love you and that's all that matters. Who cares about Madara anymore? It's just you and me so stop doubting that you're not the right one because you are. There's no one I'd rather be with than you. . . I guess that's why I tried so hard to get you back."

Kisame pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. "I'm sorry." He told me. I smiled.

"Sh . . . there is no need to be sorry. Just kiss me."


End file.
